


A pack of not only wolves

by Molly_Wanna_Be_Winchester



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, Vampires, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 11:41:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19887073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Molly_Wanna_Be_Winchester/pseuds/Molly_Wanna_Be_Winchester
Summary: Stormy Rider is one of the most feared vampires. She finds herself working at Torchwood but she hides the fact she’s a vampire. The whole crew is one big pack. She just hopes they don’t dig through history books...





	A pack of not only wolves

Stormys POV:  
I stumbled by the docs. A younger vampire tried to stab me. he succeeded but not killing me. There was a shop with a man in a suit moving around. I stumbled into it.  
“We are closing, ma’am?”  
“Help me.” I fell to the ground. He began to call for someone named jack. I was trying to get the wooden chair leg out of my chest.  
“Ma’am, hold still. Owen!!!!!!” The man yelled. I groaned. Soon a man wearing a lab coat came in.  
“What in the bloody hell!?!” He began to look at my wound. I rolled my eyes.  
“Alright let’s get her to the medical bay. “ the one in a military coat that was older than me, picked me up. I groaned in pain.  
“Ugh can you just pull it out already!?!” Owen shook his head.  
“I may have to use a scalpel.” All the sudden a flying dinosaur flew close to us. I blinked a few times.  
“Umm, that’s not...logical.” Jack chuckled. He laid me on a medical table and two other girls gathered around. Owen began to work on me.  
“Hey, why are you wearing that coat? Did you play in grandpas closet?” Jack laughed.  
“Nope.” I groaned as Owen pulled the chair leg out.  
“Abusive lover?” I sat up and chuckled.  
“Nope, abusive sibling.”  
“Here.” Owen handed me two painkillers and a retcon. I studied the retcon.  
“Really?” They all looked at me.  
“They are painkillers.” I chuckled.  
“No, two of them are and the other one is retcon. Any doctor who works with the impossible would know that.” I set the pills next to me and got up to leave.  
“We’ve got an extra spot, want it?” Jack asked me. I nodded.  
“Got nothing better to do anyways.” 

That was a year ago. I figured out that they are all wolves and one big pack. It would be dangerous if they found out what I am. I force myself to eat in front of them. Being a vampire, I don’t eat physical food. I drink from blood bags. Usually I rob a hospital but there has been a new disease in the blood. It’s making vamps drop dead across the country. You have no clue if they’ve got it until it’s been in your system for a couple of hours. The disease doesn’t bother some humans so they could have it and not even be sick. Most of us have gone to not eating or eating only when we have to.  
“Storm, you okay?” Gwen asked.  
“Yeah, why?”  
“You are more pale than usual.” I smiled but it fell when my brother Aidan came running in with Ianto behind him. I stood up and walked over.  
“What is it?”  
“You know about the illness right?” I nodded.  
“Jake, he’s looking for you, he has a secret stash of a clean supply he knows you are weak. How much do you have left?” I shifted my weight.  
“Storm!?!”  
“Half a bag?”  
“Half a bag? That won’t even last you a day!”  
“I know! I’m okay though, I’ll be ready if he comes.”  
“You can’t kill him!” I nodded.  
“I’ll figure it out.”  
We have ‘makers’ they are the ones who turned us. Aidan and I are related because jake turned both of us. It’s extremely hard to disobey or kill your maker. Jake wanted us to stay, offered us the world, because when we feed on living people we become unstoppable.  
“I’ve got to go.” He kissed my forehead and hugged me while slipping something into my inside coat pocket. He smiled and then walked out. I then went to the bathroom to see what he gave me. It was a blood bag with a note.  
“My last bag. Use it.” I was so hungry. My fangs extended and my eyes turned solid black. I drank the whole bag. I quickly stashed the bag and went back upstairs. Jack called a meeting. We all sat at the table.  
“We need to come clean about something .” We all looked at him.  
“Stormy, we are werewolves and we are a pack I’m the alpha.” Jack said. I nodded.  
“That’s it? A nod?” Owen asked.  
“Yes you all smell like wet dogs.” I got up to leave when Tosh stopped me.  
“You’d only know that if you weren’t human.” I looked at my shoes.  
“Stormy?” Jack asked.  
“I can’t, Jack.” Jack gave a caring look.  
“Stormy, we’ve seen so many creatures, you can’t be worse.”  
Ianto put a reassuring hand on my shoulder. I groaned and then let my fangs extend and my eyes turn black. Jack smiled.  
“I thought you might be.” Everyone else was surprised.  
“Join our pack, Rider.”  
“Okay, Harkness.”  
He smiled and then they all got up and marked me. 

Later that night we all went out for dinner. Jacks blood can’t be infected so after a 2 hour argument jack convinced me to drink from him. We were walking home when 7 vamps jumped down blocking us in. I growled and stepped forward.  
“Jakes looking for his princess.”  
“Well tell him to check his asshole!”  
“I never did like you, lil’ Rider.” He snarled at my nickname.  
“Why, because you weren’t jakes favorite?”  
“You and Aidan got everything!”  
“We are significantly older, we know how to get shit done!”  
“How old are you?”  
“367 Aidan’s older.”  
I stood my ground.  
“You smell like wet dog, o h my god, you are the wolves bitch aren’t you?”Jack went to step forward but I pushed him back.  
“You aren’t my maker, so imma kill you. Then one of you take his head to jake.” We began kicking the shit out of each other while jack and the crew held the other 6 back. I got stabbed. I fell back and slowly pulled it out.  
“Shouldn’t have missed.”  
“Jake said you’d be weak!” He said panicked.  
“Hmmm, do you think I’m weak?” I said before ramming the steak through his heat. He groaned as he fell to the ground and turned to a pile of ash. I stepped over the pile.  
“Let’s go home.”


End file.
